Docteur Beale
by Milenablue
Summary: Que peut-il y avoir de pire que de tomber malade en plein milieu de l'été ? C'était justement ce que se demandait Beca. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Chloé décide de jouer au docteur.


**Voici ma première fanfiction postée ici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes. C'est une sorte de test pour mesurer ce que les gens pensent de mes écrits.**

 **voilà**

* * *

Nous étions vendredi et malgré l'heure plutôt avancée, Beca était encore dans son lit. Il faut dire qu'avec cette fichue grippe, elle n'avait pas bougeé depuis trois jours et ne comptait pas le faire.

Ça avait commencé mercredi, avec une légère toux, le nez qui coule et une fièvre qui donnait mal à la tête. Beca avait décidé de ne pas aller en cours. Elle avait reçu la visite d'Amy la baleine et de Chloé qui étaient venues prendre de ses nouvelles et passer un message de la part de Aubrey. Cette dernière voulait que la brune sâche que le fait d'avoir loupé la dernière répétition des Bellas n'était pas grave et elle lui souhaitait d'aller mieux.

Elle avait ensuite reçu la visite de son père, qui avait apporté nourriture et médicaments.

Le jeudi, elle avait voulu se lever afin de se doucher mais elle était dans un état tellement pitoyable qu'elle avait finalement choisi de ne pas bouger. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une autre visite de son père, qui avait paru frustré qu'elle ne veuille pas manger. Mais aussi d'un passage rapide de Kimmy Jin pour lui dire qu'elle allait dormir dans une autre chambre afin d'éviter de ramasser ses microbes douteux.

Et là nous étions vendredi, son état avait encore empiré et elle attendait avec impatience son père, ou plutôt les médicaments qu'il apportait à chaque fois.

Quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, elle grogna un instant avant de répondre :

« C'est ouvert papa, comme toujours ! »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, en se tournant dans cette direction elle cru discerner un éclair roux. Son père n'était pas roux pourtant !

Elle entendit de discrets pas puis cette voix :

« Ce n'est pas ton père désolée...c'est Chloé ! »

Beca releva une partie de la couette de son visage avant de tourner son regard vers Chloé,

« Hum...salut »

La rouquine était entrée timidement et avait refermé la porte, puis elle s'était approchée du lit, avait posé les sacs qui lui entravaient les mains et avait regardé Beca. Beca seule dans son lit, entourée de mouchoirs usagés, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, de déchets de médicaments et autres. Beca avec sa couette et ses trois plaides, sa bouillotte et ses chaufferettes.

« Amy la baleine m'a dit que seul ton père te rendait visite. Et comme on est vendredi et que je termine plus tôt je me suis dis que j'allais m'occuper de toi. Tout le week end » avait-elle avoué en riant nerveusement.

Beca avait relevé un peu plus la tête avant de marmonner :

« C'est gentil, mais je vais bien »

Chloé avait soupiré puis levé les yeux au ciel,

« Bien sûr et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Mon dieu mais depuis quand n'as tu pas aéré ? » avait-elle continué en allant ouvrir la fenêtre en grand.

« Froid ! » avait grondé Beca en retournant sous sa couette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente une bonne odeur et décide de remontrer le bout de son nez.

« J'ai amené de la soupe et des pâtes. Je ne savais pas ce que tu serais le plus à même de manger » Chloé avait haussé les épaules en lui tendant les deux plats.

Beca avait sourit légèrement en se saisissant du bol de soupe et en se redressant, avec l'aide de Chloé.

Elles avaient chacune dégusté leurs repas avant que la rousse ne reprenne la parole,

« Tu sais que je connais un bien meilleur moyen pour te réchauffer que cette couette et ces trois plaides ? »

« Ah oui ? »

« Yep ! » Chloé avait jeté les restes du repas avant de s'approcher, elle avait sorti son pyjama de son sac et avait commencé à se changer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« Je me change, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Une fois fait, elle avait retiré les plaides sous les jérémiades de Beca avant de soulevé un coin de couette et se glisser sous les draps. Elle était venue se coller au dos de la brune et avait chuchoté à son oreille.

« La chaleur humaine ! Ça marche, bien sûr les petits bébés malades. Et tu es un petit peu un bébé malade aujourd'hui »

Beca s'était débattue pendant un instant avant de se relâcher en sentant effectivement le chaud dégagé par son amie. Elle s'était blottie dans ses bras avant de murmurer,

« Merci Chloé »

Ce à quoi la rouquine avait répondu,

« Docteur Beale à ton service » avant de rire doucement et de fermer les yeux.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Chloé s'était réveillée à l'entente d'une espèce de cri suraigu. Elle s'était doucement décollée de Beca afin de se lever sans la réveiller pour voir d'où venait le bruit. En levant les yeux, elle était tombé sur ceux d'Amy la baleine, dont la bouche était figée en un superbe « o ».

« Ah c'est toi ! Pourquoi ce cri ? » avait questionné la rouquine.

« A cause de cet espèce de show lesbien ! J'attend des explications ! »

« Moins fort tu vas la réveiller ! Je te rejoins dans le couloir », et tandis qu'Amy quittait la pièce, Chloé était revenu vers Beca afin de remettre sa couverture en place, avant de partir à la rencontre de son amie blonde.

A peine dehors que déjà Amy se ruait sur elle,

« Alors ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans son lit ? »

Les joues rouge, Chloé tenta de s'expliquer,

« Eh bien tu sais quand on est malade, le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer c'est la chaleur humaine et hum...je me suis dis que.. »

Elle se retrouva coupée par son amie,

« Oui oui bien essayé mais allé avoues, vous vous êtes embrassées... »

Les yeux de la rouquine s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'elle devenait encore plus rouge que ses cheveux,

« N'importe quoi ! Elle n'est même pas...et je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle ! »

Un rire franchit les lèvres de la blonde,

« Qui t'a parlé d'amour ? »

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner dans la chambre sans même un au revoir pour son amie qui ne cessait de rire.

« De quoi vous parliez avec Amy ? »

Chloé sursauta au son de la voix de Beca.

« Tu vas mieux ? Tu es assise, tu ne te mouches pas ? »

« Oui ça va mieux merci, grâce à toi je crois. Alors ? »

« De la répétition de mercredi ». _Et voilà, elle avait mentit_. Elle repensa soudain à sa conversation avec Amy.

« Tu sais ce qui te ferait te sentir encore mieux Beca ? »

La brunette tourna les yeux vers son amie, surprise de l'utilisation de son prénom,

« Non, quoi ? »

Chloé arborait un sourire semblable à celui qu'elle avait ce jour là, dans la douche, tout en s'approchant de Beca.

 _C'était sa chance. C'était maintenant ou jamais._

Ça faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'elle, et la plupart de ses amies avaient remarqué son attrait plus qu'amical pour Beca. Elle n'était pas homosexuelle elle en était sûre, sinon elle aurait déjà craqué pour Aubrey. Non, elle était Becasexuelle à vrai dire. Et elle voyait ce moment comme celui où elle pouvait tout tenter.

Elle s'était doucement penchée vers la brunette, lui laissant le temps de se reculer si elle le voulait. Elle avait fermé les yeux avant de murmurer,

« Un petit peu de bouche à bouche pour être sûr que tu respires convenablement »

Beca avait lentement hoché la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Les lèvres de la rouquine s'étaient posées sur celle de sa partenaire, avaient épousé les formes et s'étaient fondues dans le plaisir de découvrir la chair rosée.

Beca avait fini par reculer pour regarder Chloé, elle avait difficilement dégluti devant sa beauté, ses lèvres légèrement plus rouge, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordiller.

« On en parle ? »

Chloé avait doucement souri,

« Je t'aime bien Beca tu sais. Et si tu regrettes, promets moi d'oublier. Je veux rester amie avec toi ! »

« Pas moi »

Chloé avait baissé les yeux,

« Je te demande pardon ?»

« Je ne veux pas être ton amie. En tout cas plus depuis il y a une minute. Je veux être bien plus que ça maintenant mon cher docteur Beale ! »

Chloé avait doucement ri en comprenant puis avait de nouveau scellé ses lèvres à celles de Beca.

Ses mains s'étaient doucement baladées sur le corps de la brunette tandis qu'elle murmurait contre ses lèvres,

« J'ai besoin de cela pour mon diagnostic, on parlera plus tard »

Et tout cela pour le plus grand plaisir de sa malade.


End file.
